


Scratch.Bite.Choke.Scream.

by Lady_Aya



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M, Mild Kink, PWP, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:10:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Aya/pseuds/Lady_Aya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom is obsessive. Everyone knows and they've learned not to care. To them its normal. Well what if his obsession turns to something a bit less normal. Skittles, no. Viagra, no. Bill...well, honestly, how could he not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scratch.Bite.Choke.Scream.

Raw. Primitive. Grunting. The kind of sex that would wake the whole hotel. The kind of sex that would have Bill complaining for weeks about being sore, how he could still feel Tom inside of him. The kind of sex that broke bed frames, that slammed the headboard into the wall so hard paint and plaster tumbled down off of it. Animalistic in its very nature. Sex that produced images of Bill writhing and bucking beneath him as all his human senses faded and he was left with only what nature intended. Tom didn’t want to make love or have sex. Oh no, not this time. This time Tom wanted to fuck.

He wasn’t sure what exactly had him objectifying his little brother today but he knew that it began this morning. They had woken up to the same monotonous tone every hotel used for a wake up call. As the phone rang and rang, the two began to shuffle around under the sheets still a bit sticky from their marathon love making session the night before. Tom had done everything Bill asked, slowly and steady. Firm and deep. Any command that left Bill’s lips, Tom answered readily and he was happy to do it. He rolled over Bill’s tiny body, lifting up the receiver and slamming the phone back down onto its base.

“Bibi,” Tom yawned and shook Bill lightly as his brother rolled away from him. “Mäuschen, it’s time to get up.” He heard a mumbled hrumph and watched Bill’s slender body slide out from beneath the depths of the covers. Two sleepy brown eyes locked on his before a dazzling smile was sent in his direction. Tom didn’t even know that Bill had moved until he heard the door to the bathroom open and the shower turn on.

The older twin shrugged out of bed moving slowly towards the bathroom. He was met with the sight of Bill shirking off his pajama bottoms, revealing no form of clothing beneath. His twin swayed silently towards the shower getting inside and doing a fifteen minute version of what would normally be a forty five minutes. As soon as the younger twin vacated, Tom hopped in to start his morning regimen, washing and wanking. Only this morning, Tom felt a bit off. There was something about Bill today that in the last hour or so Tom had picked up on. Whatever it was it had Tom’s cock hard faster than ever before.

Tom bit his lip as he rubbed the steam off the glass wall of the shower giving him the perfect view of Bill leaning down in front of the sink. His pale back was arched prettily, the way it would if he was licking Tom’s chest while riding him. The older twin let his hands roam his torso enjoying the tease before palming his groan. He watch Bill pat his porcelain face dry and then slink out of the small steamy room, only to return with a medium sized bag and an arm full of clothing. He observed carefully as Bill dressed, each piece of clothing carefully maneuvered onto his slim body and Tom mentally mourned as the perfect flesh was hidden.

His brother picked up a dark stick of liner and carefully rimmed his eyes. Bill’s lips were parted gently and Tom wanted nothing more than to place his fingers on them, feeling how soft and smooth they were before delving inside. Having any part of himself inside of Bill was Tom’s greatest pleasure and even daydreaming about it had him leaking come into the palm of his right hand.

The younger twin finished outlining and shadowing his eyes, makeup perfect as usual before applying an acute amount of gloss to the same lips his twin was admiring as he jacked his cock. Tom let out a possessive growl as Bill smacked his lips together, creating a sound heard usually while those pouty lips were wrapped around his dick. Fisting his leaking member, Tom came in his hand to the sight of Bill’s tiny hips rocking smoothly as he exited the bathroom.

The day carried on much the same way. No matter what interview, photo shoot, signing that they had to do, Tom’s eyes followed Bill to the point where it was becoming dangerous for their relationship. Tom couldn’t bring himself to care very much. His brain and his heart knew that he couldn’t leer at his brother with a hungry look in his eye all day and not expect to either be caught or chewed out by his twin. However, his cock had taken an interest into everything Bill and was not to be argued with.

He began dissecting Bill piece by piece in his brain during the interview. Those hands wrapped in leather gloves would look so perfect around his shaft. The feeling of the smooth material and the tips of his twin’s fingers moving up and down. Tom shifted in his seat as his twin gave him a strange look, quirking his eyebrow before continuing the interview. He could already feel those slim warm fingers on him, touching everywhere. He visibly shook earning another look from Bill, this time he returned Bill’s gaze with a very suggestive one. He smirked as Bill blushed and dropped his head allowing his hair to fall over his face, shielding his emotions from anyone around him.

It wasn’t just Bill that was making Tom want to stake his claim on his younger brother. Too many people were touching Bill today it was happening enough that Tom was very close to losing it by the time they made it to van after the signing. The interviewer had placed her hand on Bill’s knee. The same knee that Tom was holding as he thrust into Bill the night before. A few of the fans had grabbed Bill’s hands, Georg had touched Bill’s arm, David patted Bill’s back, Gustav had –Tom had had enough. He practically snarled as they got into the elevator back at the hotel that evening.

The older twin’s eyes were in slits as they honed in on Bill scratching his thigh. He pictured those nails dragging down his back as he forced Bill through the mattress. By the time the doors opened to the correct floor, Tom was sporting a hard on and had an intense desire to fuck Bill into things. Anything, everything. In front of people, in private. Hard. Fast. Deep. All intelligent thought was abandoned as he met Bill’s eyes outside their door. Tom grabbed the door handle their eyes meeting in a silent conversation. A warning to his twin and yet plea for consent from Bill. He saw teeth sink into Bill’s plush bottom lip as his head motioned his acceptance.

Tom’s mind was heavy and clouded as the door closed behind them. He felt like he was drowning under the urgency to prove to Bill that he belonged to him. To prove it to anyone who could feel one an animalistic level that Bill was his and only his. To prove it to himself.

Lust was obscuring his judgment as he stalked Bill further into the room. Cornering his twin between the double beds and licking his lips, Tom lunged trapping Bill against his body and the bed below. He could feel the shivering from his baby brother; he could see the excitement and lust mirroring his own. That was all he needed.

Tom’s hands flashed to Bill’s tight jeans ripping them along with a pair of tiny black briefs off before even unzipping them. He needed this now, fast. He heard a pained moan but couldn’t find the will to be gentle. He was primal in his needs, his desire demanded to be quenched, sated deep inside Bill’s body.

He climbed onto Bill’s small body rubbing his throbbing dick into Bill’s, hissing as skin met scorching hot skin. He was shaking with need and his baby brother was his for the taking. And take he would.

“Bill, I’m gonna come before I even get in you. You’re too, –fuck,” Tom roared as Bill sucked him down, savoring his cock sip by sip. Moaning with every swallow. The wet heat and previous torture forced the older twin over the edge all too soon.  
He laid Bill back down, sated for the time being, as he mumbled huskily, “spread your legs for me.”  
He worked Bill’s tiny opening with a single slick finger until he had his brother whining and writhing on his digit. The younger whimpered as the digit disappeared, only to sigh as it returned with another two.

Tom plundered his fingers into his all too willing baby brother, spreading. Teasing and tasting, before he began any pleasing. Bill was moist with sweat and doused with come and trembling for Tom and Tom alone.

He rolled over onto his back, motioning invitingly to Bill. The position Tom had them in had Bill spread above him, legs on either side of his lap as they sat face to face. He held the tiny hips above his own, rubbing and sliding his painfully throbbing member against Bill’s open and awaiting entrance.

He shook powerfully as his brother’s passage swallowed him whole. But he couldn’t stop, couldn’t wait for his brother to be ready and able to accept him the way he wanted to give it. He pounded and pounded into the tightening channel so hard that he imprinted himself on every inch of Bill, in every cell. Over and over he filled him, working his brother feverishly until they were both soaked with sweat and long past over-exerted.

Bill screamed suddenly above him, his inner walls clenched, milking Tom for everything he was worth. Several violent, desperate thrusts later and Tom was jetting his seed deep within his Bill. Time passed before they separated, as Bill gently lifted off Tom’s slowly awakening dick.

The younger brother smiled as he leaned over and whispered seductively, “Tell me what you want, Tomi. Anything.”

“I want you to suck my dick, fucking down it like it’s your favorite candy. Drain me of come. Choke on my cock as you let me fuck your face. I wanna pull out and paint your gorgeous face with come. All over your cheeks, chin, nose, and lips. I want you to scratch my back, carve you name into me with those talons. Make me yours as I make you mine. Bite me hard I’ll give you a matching bruise when I come. Scream my name, bring hotel security to our door. Make them think you’re dying instead of being fucked within an inch of your life so hard, so good. That’s right scratch, bite, choke, scream. Let me make you fucking cream.”

Bill smiled as he watched Tom crack under his gaze, as he trembled from a place deep inside. The more Tom lost control the more they both enjoyed it. So Bill spent the day winding him up as Tom remained completely unawares. Every move he mad was directed at Tom’s cock, every sound he voiced was for Tom’s pleasure and every thought he had was pure perversion casting his one and only twin brother. He dipped his head and caught Tom’s gaze one more time before rolling his tongue steadily down the twitching shaft.

“I love you.”

“I love you –Christ, Bill!” Tom wailed out as Bill sucked at his soft sac.

“You love me.”

“Bill, I know I just –will you stop distracting…”

“I want you,” Bill grabbed Tom and rearranged their positions. Tom was now under Bill, cock poised at his entrance yet again, “to fuck me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, all I can say is sorry for the Fail Pr0nz, ladies and gents. Based on this EPIC VIDEO: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w5jdrfOtkow  
> Please watch and review the video and the fic!!


End file.
